


Teaser for The Blood Sutra, upcoming sequel to The Omega Sutra

by Ghislainem70



Series: My Cover Art and Edits [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fallen Angels, Lycans, M/M, Nephilim, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Rephaim, Sex Magic, The Omega Sutra, Vampires, Werewolves, Wingfic, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London has fallen to a plague of vampires. Can Sherlock Holmes save his beloved city?  Sequel to The Omega Sutra, now complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaser for The Blood Sutra, upcoming sequel to The Omega Sutra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Omega Sutra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476125) by [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/pseuds/Ghislainem70). 



[](http://s985.photobucket.com/user/ghislainem70/media/The%20Angel%20Sutra/C5D487FA-E5FD-4FFB-A361-D22321DDA099_zpsiv1xtn6m.jpg.html)


End file.
